


Fill me

by Krytella



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bizarre dream physics, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Comeplay, Dream Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krytella/pseuds/Krytella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this kink meme prompt: "Eames loves to fuck Arthur and fill him up with his come - and then plug him so it all stays in there...and then do it again, and again, until Arthur's full and his belly's slightly distended." That's it, that's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill me

**Author's Note:**

> I have declared it No Shame Wednesday, time to admit I wrote this 5 years ago. Original prompt and post is here: http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/17044.html?thread=35316372#t35316372

Arthur had always had an embarrassing tendency to blurt things out during sex. That was probably what started the whole thing. Not that he exactly said things he didn’t mean, but… well, they were things he didn’t know he meant up until that moment. Sometimes things he didn’t remember saying afterwards. Thankfully, Eames never laughed at him, and Arthur had never said anything completely fucking idiotic. No random declarations of love. Just weird-ass dirty talk, which Eames seemed to roll with instead of trying to bring it up when they had their clothes on.

"Just... want... keep you inside me. Forever," he panted into the pillow, every thrust resonating through his whole body. He barely knew what he was saying, but Eames ran with it like usual.

"Yeah. I'll plug you up, after I come inside you. Keep that greedy arse full all day."

"Come on, come. On," Arthur said, not wanting it to stop but wanting to feel Eames come inside him, to leave him wet and sloppy. "Fuck, just do it."

Eames did, and Arthur relished it, relished the snap of Eames' hips against his ass, relished knowing what would be left inside him.

Arthur couldn't help but gasp when he pulled out. His ass already felt too empty. He could feel come dripping out of him, adding to the lube all over his ass and thighs. He clenched desperately, trying to hold it in, but then Eames' tongue was there, licking inside. Arthur’s entrance was already sensitized, stretched, so it was almost too much.

"But I want. I want to keep it inside me," Arthur almost begged as Eames licked him out, because even though it felt amazing Eames was going to leave him empty. He didn’t stop, though, tongue laving Arthur’s ass until a hand reached around to stroke Arthur's cock in time with Eames' mouth and he came, still thinking of it, imagining Eames keeping him filled up forever.

Maybe it was a little freaky, yeah. But Arthur had long since given up on worrying if wanting to be fucked made him a pussy. He broke the nose of the last person that suggested that. These days he had more control over his temper and nobody in dreamshare gave a fuck, anyway. So wanting to have something in his ass all the time? Just the next logical level of fantasy.

Arthur was still sore the next day, but he bent over the couch anyway, begging without words. Eames wasn’t in the habit of saying no. Eventually Arthur came, biting the upholstery and probably staining it again, Eames following soon after. Arthur was used to the sudden emptiness when he withdrew, but this time he felt something unexpected pushing in.

"This should help," Eames whispered in his ear. "Won't lose any now."

After that, Eames plugged Arthur up as often as Arthur could convince him to, which was still not enough. Eames was careful, only leaving it in as long as he thought Arthur could handle it. They were both too professional to let it interfere with work, though Eames sometimes teased him with the idea, fucking him in the morning with broken threats of sending him off with the plug in him all day.

The next time they worked together on something easy enough to have downtime, Eames asked him to bring the PASIV to their hotel room.

Arthur didn’t normally bother having sex in dreams. He liked the bite of reality, the tender imprints of fingertips and teeth as reminders the next day. But he would concede that there are benefits to dreaming. Pain is in the mind, and so is a refractory period, but both of them knew how to get around that. You can’t think yourself out of nerve endings but you can remember being sixteen, seventeen.

That night, Arthur opened his eyes in the living room of a house; generic, homey, probably in North America or Europe. Maybe somewhere like where Eames grew up, or where he wished he did. This was Eames’ dream, Eames’ plan, but Arthur had an inkling of that plan and they were on it within thirty seconds, Eames shoving him down on the couch and unbuttoning his shirt. He wondered why Eames bothered to put them in clothes at all, if all he wanted to do was take them off. Arthur was hard already, hard at practically nothing but Eames’ tongue in his ear, Eames’ thighs straddling his lap and Eames’ hands on his shoulders, cutting off any hope of escape. As if Arthur would want to get away from this.

Arthur thought he was hard. Then Eames started talking.

“How many times do you think I can come inside you?” he asked, lips moving against Arthur’s ear. A thrill shot down Arthur’s spine. All he could muster in response is a whimper. “I’ll fill you with my cock, then with my come. Then plug you so you stay full. And then I’ll do it again. And again.”

They both managed to get each others’ shirts off. Eames yanked Arthur’s undershirt over his head and then slid off the couch, settling himself between Arthur’s legs. It was a shame that even in dreams he couldn’t talk with Arthur’s cock in his mouth, but when he slid his lips over the head, it didn’t seem to matter much any more. Eames only sucked him for a minute before he was moving again, dragging off Arthur’s pants. Eames’ were already open – he must have been touching himself while he went down on Arthur.

Arthur was a patient person, but right then… he didn’t feel like waiting. They had all the time in the world to be slow and relaxed. Later. But now, he pushed Eames to his back on the floor. On his knees next to him, he fingered himself, convincing his mind to conjure lube. He watched Eames scramble to get his own pants off, hungry eyes still fixed on Arthur, and as soon as he was naked Arthur climbed on top of him and sank down.

The stretch of it was perfect, burning in just the right way. Eames squeezed his hips, maybe trying to get him to slow down, but Arthur still knew his limits. He rode Eames fast and hard, relishing in the feeling of a cock inside him, the sight laid out before him. Eames had given up on slowing down, his hips rising up to meet Arthur’s ass with every thrust, abs tensing and relaxing. Soon Eames was closing his eyes, biting his lip, and Arthur knew he was trying not to come. But Arthur wanted him to, wanted to wring it out of him. He put his hands everywhere he could reach, digging blunt nails into Eames’ ribs.

“Look at me,” Arthur demanded.

Eames’ eyes snapped open, sliding over Arthur’s face and then down. Arthur followed them, watching his thighs work, his cock bouncing, the place their bodies met that he couldn’t see but Eames could. Then he watched Eames’ face, his mouth fell open, head tilted back, finally came. Arthur rode it out, moving slower, heat blooming inside him.

“Do you have?” he asked blearily.

“In the bedroom,” said Eames.

Arthur lifted off him gently, trying to keep it all inside, but his hole was stretched open and he lost some as he laid down on his stomach on the floor. Eames got up without complaint and went to get the plug. It slid in easily and Arthur could finally relax.

He let Eames lead him into the bedroom. The plug moved in him with every delicious step; his ass was satiated, for now, but he hadn’t come. Arthur flopped on the bed, and Eames settled himself between his legs. He was still flushed with his own orgasm. He probably just wanted to lay down and sleep right now, but he also wanted to please Arthur and they both knew that here in the dream he’d be ready to go again in a minute.

“Can you still feel it?” Eames asked quietly, laying a hand just below Arthur’s belly button. “Where I came inside you?”

“Yeah.”

He could. The plug moved in his ass when he tightened his muscles around it, and he was still thinking of that moment, Eames shoving up into him, knowing he was being filled with come. Eames started stroking him then, and Arthur wished he could have it all again, Eames fucking him, coming inside him… his ass grabbed on instinctively when he felt the plug being pulled out, but then Eames was shoving back inside. It went easy, Arthur still open and wet from earlier.

“Harder,” he asked, but Eames just kept going. Arthur wanted to come, he wanted it more, now, to come around Eames’ cock, stretched around it, with the rub against his prostate sending sparks through his whole body. Finally, Eames took his cock again, and it didn’t take long, Arthur was so close, a few seconds and his orgasm slammed through him as Eames fucked him through it, harder, faster, until he came too, stilling and shaking. It seemed to go on forever.

Eames didn’t even pull out this time, just collapsed on top of him.

“Done already?” Arthur goaded.

“Not even close.”

Eames did pull out then, but only for long enough for Arthur to get up on his knees, and then he was pushing back inside.

“Greedy arse,” Eames said without venom.

Arthur was beyond the point of arguing.

Eames started rocking gently, but before long it got rougher and rougher, hips snapping deliciously against Arthur’s ass. Arthur wasn’t going to be left behind this time, reaching a hand under his body to jack off while Eames fucked him. He rushed it a little, knowing it would get harder each time, even if he didn’t have to wait between. It just felt so good, Eames moving inside him, Eames dripping sweat onto his back as he leaned over, and Arthur couldn’t help it. He came all over the sheets underneath them, arching his back and clenching his ass to feel every inch of Eames inside him.

“That’s right,” Eames grunted as he fucked Arthur through it. “Perfect, you’re so hot…”

Arthur was relaxed, floating, but soon he felt himself wanting again. Eames was relentless, still pounding into him. He tangled a hand in Arthur’s hair and pulled, yanking Arthur back onto his cock. Arthur yelled at that, the burn of his scalp, trapped, Eames all around him and in him as he came again, shouting into Arthur’s ear. It just went on and on until finally Eames stilled and let him go.

Arthur collapsed face first into the mattress. He felt hot. Full. Horny as fuck.

Eames pushed Arthur’s hips to the side, rolling him over. Arthur was still turned on, wound up, but his body moved sluggishly. He laid there in front of Eames, legs pulled up and come starting to drip out of his ass.

“Can’t have that, now,” said Eames, pushing two fingers into Arthur, stopping him up. He crooked them and Arthur shuddered. Eames was just looking at him, licking his lips, eyes devouring him while his fingers pumped slowly.

“Just look at you,” breathed Eames, “all full of me.”

He licked up Arthur’s aching cock, kissing up his belly. Arthur looked, and was shocked at what he saw. No wonder he felt heavy. There was a slight but noticeable curve to his stomach. Eames had literally filled him. Arthur panted as Eames licked up it, tonguing the stretched shape of his belly button. He winked, then pinched Arthur’s left nipple. The shock of pleasure had Arthur tensing his whole body, and before he knew it Eames had the other, twisting them both to the point of pain.

“More,” Arthur choked out.

“More of this?”

Eames yanked cruelly. It hurt but somehow felt good, adding to the arousal pooling in Arthur’s belly (along with other things. Fuck).

“More of your cock in my ass,” Arthur snapped.

“Not full yet?”

“Not full enough.”

Arthur’s cheeks burned. This was weird and incredibly hot.

“Oh, you will be.”

Eames replaced his fingers with his cock. Fuck, it felt good to be stretched around it. They were both slippery with sweat, breathing hard, but Arthur knew he could keep on going and going. Here in the dream, Eames could come again, and he must be messing with the amount of ejaculate to be able to fill Arthur up like this. There was nowhere for it all to be coming from. For once, Arthur didn’t care much about the logistics.

It felt delicious. Arthur was riding on the edge of coming again already, going out of his mind with it. Eames came first, though, forever and ever, and Arthur was feeling for it this time, feeling his guts expand with hot fluid. With _Eames_. As Eames finally tapered off, he took Arthur’s cock and stroked once, twice, before Arthur came again in white hot incandescence. When he opened his eyes, Eames was running his hand through Arthur’s come, picking it up and bringing it to Arthur’s lips. Arthur licked at it greedily.

“Come slut,” Eames said affectionately.

He didn’t pull out at all this time. Arthur was glad. He didn’t want to lose any of it, wanted Eames to stretch him as much as possible. When Eames’ thrusts turned sharp, slapping against Arthur’s ass and rocking him on the bed, he could feel the come inside him moving, strange and a little uncomfortable. He stared at his belly, smeared with his own come, swollen with Eames’. He was sure it had gotten bigger. His cock laid against it, hard and red.

Eames was holding both his thighs, still slamming in hard and fast.

“Fuck, please, fill me up again,” Arthur encouraged. “Wanna… wanna be so full it hurts. Please, please…” he lost track of what he was saying as he got closer, whole body shaking desperately. Eames answered him then, stiffening and shouting as he came inside Arthur again. And this time it did hurt, a sharp jab of pain low in his belly, and it pushed Arthur over the edge again, finally, finally, hot pleasurepain stretching him beyond belief.

“Fuck, fuck, that hurts,” he panted as he came down, and Eames immediately put a hand to his taut belly, rubbing soothing circles.

“I know you can take it for me,” said Eames, awe in his voice. He was still seated inside Arthur. Arthur noticed his own thighs were pushing down now, squeezing uncomfortably. He wiggled, trying to relieve the pressure. Eames made a sympathetic noise.

“Here, turn over on your side.”

He gently rolled Arthur without pulling out of his ass. Arthur was lethargic, so heavy. Things moved again as he rolled and he drew in a sudden breath.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

Eames settled behind him, wrapping his arm around to keep massaging him. Arthur ran his own hand over the curve of it. His skin felt tight. When he pressed down, he found it was firm and unyielding. The pressure that had started low was everywhere now, diffusing through him under Eames’ careful hand.

“I’m ready,” said Arthur.

Eames didn’t wait for Arthur to change his mind. Arthur’s cock was pressed hard against the bottom curve of his belly, rubbing slippery with the residue of all the times he’d come already. Focusing on the feeling of Eames in his ass eased the tight discomfort of his overloaded abdomen, still hurting with every thrust. He wanted more, still, even if it hurt, wanted to be impossibly full. He was so close to coming again, already, more turned on the further it went.

Eames kept on, not rough now but relentless, and all Arthur felt was Eames against him, in his ass, inside him, pressing and stretching. “Please, please,” he was whimpering, not sure what he was begging for, for his own orgasm or Eames’. Eames got there first, though, and again it was delicious and painful. When Eames slowed and stopped, they both put their hands to Arthur’s obscenely distended belly. It was fascinating; Arthur could barely believe it, barely stand it.

Eames stayed inside Arthur’s ass, arm curled around him. He sucked a bruise into the back of Arthur’s neck, hand creeping up to tease his nipples while Arthur trembled, overwhelmed.

“God, Arthur, you’re such a glutton for it,” Eames breathed in his ear. He was, he was, he was swollen and huge and ridiculous…

Suddenly, Eames splayed his hand over Arthur’s belly and pushed. The ache roared to pain again, cruel pressure on his already strained body. Arthur screamed.

“You’re so full, you just might burst,” said Eames, unrelenting pressure, Arthur panting and shaking, hand working fast on his cock. If he didn’t come he might explode, yeah.

“Come on. Come for me.”

Arthur came. It ripped through him like a freight train, arching his back and pressing himself into Eames’ hand even harder, whole body clenching around the impossible amount of come inside him.

“You okay?” Eames asked after he came down, back shivering against Eames’ chest. “I can help you… empty out.”

“No, just. I want to feel it a little longer.”

Arthur was floating. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could feel his body wanting to release the pressure, but he didn’t give in to it. It was the same part of his mind that knew they were both dripping with sweat, that Arthur’s stomach and chest and thighs were covered in drying come, that the sheets were damp underneath him. He drifted off to sleep that way, ignoring it all, Eames petting him and whispering nothings about how hot he was, how well he’d taken it.

They woke up together back in the hotel room. Arthur carefully removed the cannula from his wrist, then turned around and kissed Eames. Not a desperate kiss, not trying to devour each other like they usually did, but slow and gentle. Arthur thought it wouldn’t be so bad after all if, in the throes of passion, he found himself saying something completely fucking idiotic.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanted to know about the "research" I did to write this, Eames is probably multiplying the volume of his ejaculate by a factor of 10 to 20 to get the described effects. Did you know the human colon has a capacity of about a gallon/four liters? Well, you do now. I bet you all really wanted to know that. I live to serve.


End file.
